


Satanico The Pandemonium

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: A Young and Beautiful Nun in Cuba plans to Leave her Lonely and Rural Covent by dressing as an Farmgirl and running  away because The Devil's Assistant Faustian is Obsessed.            With Turning Good Natured and Kind Hearted Helena Desantis into The Wicked and Murderous Devil's New Bride by Tempting Her and Corrupting her but what she doe's not know is that Penumbra is also competing for Her Womanhood/it also wants Helena's Virginity.
Kudos: 1





	Satanico The Pandemonium

Helena is feeding The Ducks and Geese in The The Church's Courtyard when suddenly a Beautiful Shirtless Man with An Purple Aura appears in front Of Sister Helena and holds A Stunning Jeweled Silver Goblet Of Blood up to her. And says in Spanish Butterfly I Adore Your Beauty But Do You Adore Me In return see this silver bejeweled goblet is your's and your's alone. And Shocked Helena finds her self Unconsciously touching his bare chest and then she Runs away back into The Convent screaming Devil,Devil,Devil meanwhile out side Faustian is Angery. And Picks up her Forgoten Bible and burns it to ashes then he turns into Black Dog and Attacks The Elderly Grounds Keeper and runs off into The Woods then Helena and Her Friend Francisca sneak off To The Clothes Maker Shop and Try On Beautiful Party Dresses. Along With Make They See Three Naked Men Kill The Clothes Maker and Her Assistant with Sharp Scissors and run away back The Sacred Heart Convent but They Get Whipped and Tied To Crosses where The Same Very Creepy Nude Guys Sexually Torturment them and show them terrible things. The very Next Morning all of The Daisies and Roses are Dead along with The Other Plants which is very unnatural The Nuns go into town to Sing Christian Songs and Pray For The Sick and Work in The Village Soup Kitchen but Mysteriously All Of The Soup Turns Into Blood with Hands Grabbing/Ripping People's Faces and all Of The Bread turns into Maggots. Meanwhile The Unfortunate Or Fortunate Helena see's Penumbra sitting in The Corner writing and quoting his Beautiful Poetry and she is Hypnotized Onto Dancing. And Two Older Nuns Mysteriously Dissaper into thin air and Poor Lovely Helena is besides herself with Guilt. And Shame for Attracting Evil Suitors to Herself meanwhile a Black Dog attacks The Local Village Priest and His Two Sons leaving his Wife Widowed Blind and sparking heated rumors about The Sacred Heart Convent. And The Town People would now say don't pray for us but pray for yourselves as The Sisters Of The Sacred Heart Convent would pass and birds would fall from The Sky dead after Blood Rain then one day The Village Medicine Woman Took Miss Desantis's Hand. And said Young Lady Three Strong Demons Seek to make you Their Wife but You Must Be The One To Choose Your Groom by your 22rd Birthday you will die and All Your Sisters Will Be Sent To Hell. And Desantis runs away in tears and trys to drown herself in near by lake with a bridge but A Young Man/Book Merchant says her and escorts her To The Covent and when she awakens with Many Snakes crawling on her bed. And asks for The Young Man who saved her From A Certain Watery Death and they say that he was locked The Room With Her and An Older Nun and The Older Nun Fainted saying that The Attractive Lad had Turned into An Iguana with Red Glowing Eyes and Climbed Out Of The Window The Nuns Kill The Evil Serpents. Then that very A Same Night A Fire happened in Six Of The Rooms Killing 14 Young Nuns so Poor Depressed Helena was locked away in The Bell Tower For Her Safety. And for other's safety as well but Three Weeks Later when They Finally Released her They Found A Blanket with The Head Of The Village Witch and Her Little Grandaughter's Head was right next to her Head and that very same day The Old Church Bell Fell Down From The Bell Tower And Crushed The Mother Superior to Death and when They Went to Bury Their Dead Leader found that Pumpkins and Squash were growing on Their Graves and The Offending Evil Invaders started to Strangle The Nuns to death and The Other Nuns Seeing This Ran Into The Woods and were Attacked By Vicious Wild Dogs mean while Helena is Surrounded By Her Unwanted Suitors Faustino,Penumbra,Satan who tear off her clothes and chase her naked form into The now Abandoned Convent and Miss Desantis runs through out The Convent naked and her now naked. And disrobed suitors follow her through out The Convent Crypt then her Demonic Captors grow Horns and Morph into Clawed and Winged Creatures with Huge Penises. And Black Butterflies land on Helena Desantis's Breasts and Gentials then she finds herself roped on a Big Dinning Table and Faustian is Serving Virgin Hearts Of The Nuns to Several Demons Seated at The Table when a a Gaint Tentacle Rapes her Virgin Vagina.


End file.
